Grezzo 2
Grezzo 2'' (Full name: Grezzo Due - Una Magica Avventura. "Grezzo Two - A Magical Adventure" in English)'' is an Italian total conversion megawad, developed by Nicola Piro, a member of the metal rock band "Karashow" 'and released in 2012. Grezzo 2 is best known for its blasphemous, satirical and offensive content. Story Not many people know about the story of Grezzo since it was never told and it's hard to find it. The story takes place in Italy (in the first levels) and has as its protagonist the creator of the game (Nicola Piro) who apparently hates everyone and everything, especially religion; and one day he is bored so he decides to kill everyone including famous Italian celebrities like Mike Buongiorno, Moira Orfei, Emilio Fede, and others. He decides to take everything in the world down before going to Vatican City to kill Jesus Christ before he is born (being at 2013 and 0 B.C at the same moment) and killing him to complete his mission. Gameplay Much like Aeons Of Death, Grezzo 2 takes stuff from other doom wads, 2.5D games and other sources, including (but not reduced to) Blood, Shadow Warrior, Brutal Doom, Nashgore, both Action Dooms and much more. The game is relatively easy, but it sometimes gets almost impossible to beat without cheats. Throughout the game, the player will encounter references to Italian pop culture and scandals, political satire, many offensive and blasphemous imagery, mainly towards the Catholic church, and various people associated with it, such as the Polish Pope John Paul II, Jesus Christ, and Father Pio. The medkits are replaced with gnocchi, panettone (Christmas Italian cake) and other types of Italian food and the weapons are either "normal" or overpowered, being copy-pasted from other Doom mods (Such as Russian Overkill). The gore system is also taken straight out of Brutal Doom with some gib graphics changed. The same thing applies to the maps, which are maps from other mods and games, like Armagedoom, Duke Nukem Caribbean: Life's a Beach or ZBlood, with changed textures. The textures, however, are poorly chosen and misaligned in many places. The mod uses 3D models, such as palm trees, streetlamps, etc. In one of the earliest screenshots of Grezzo 2, a 3D enemy is seen, however in the public release version, 3D enemies are absent. Enemies which go from civilians to giant floating Father Pio heads are swearing and throwing around blasphemy such as "Porco Dio" (God is a pig). The mod also uses music from various Italian compositors, heavy metal, religious song remixes and other mp3 files. Some of the textures in this mod are swastikas, images of Jesus, pornography and nudity. Grezzo 2 also makes various references to the Super Mario franchise, with several levels set in Mario-esque areas. Reception The mod was well received by gamers, spawning one song by Chiappoiders but became quite controversial in Italy, mainly because of its offensive nature, and its portrayal of Padre Pio da Pietrelcina, who is one of the most beloved saints in Italy. It received a mixed response on Doomworld when it was discovered that 90% of the game uses content from other works. Grezzo 2 is commonly known as the "World's most offensive game". Some famous YouTubers played it. It is currently on the List of Prohibited Games for Twitch. Re-releases and DLC The first version of Grezzo 2 was released in 2012, but it wasn't very popular. The 2013 update, however, received mainstream attention. An expansion for the game was released on the 28th of June 2013 called ''Viaggio A Merdjugorie (Travel to Shitjugorie, which is a play on the name of the pilgrimage site Medjugorje ). Also, in 2013, an English translation was released (except DLC and final version, which is still in Italian) The final version of the game was released on the 20th of December 2013. As stated in a FAQ of the wad's creator, Nicola Piro, Grezzo 1 does exist. It is a wad that changes graphics of enemies, sounds, and music made by Nicola back in college. It was never publicly released. What this mod took resources from Mechanics *Brutal Doom *Reelism *Realm667 powerups Weapons *WhatDa'Fuck05.wad (some melee weapons and drugs.) *Russian Overkill (paint stripper and peoplechopper.) *Brutal Doom (shotty and boomstick.) *Realm667 weapons (various, most notable is the arseholesmasher shotgun) *Action Doom (knife) *Complex Doom (quad shotty) *Action Doom 2 (excalibat, hammer, rusty nail, shovel, other pistol, miniuzi and cigarette.) *Zharkov Goes To The Store (fist throw) *Knee Deep In Zdoom *Duke Nukem (auto-pistol) *Redneck Rampage (crowbar and sling-blades.) *Shadow Warrior (katana) *WG Realms 2: Siege Breaker (scattergun, grandpa shotgun and bfg.) *Rise Of The Triad (mp40 and baseball bat.) *Blood (pitchfork, two sawed-offs, tommy gun) *Hacx (uzi) *Reelism (bricks) *Insanity DooM (m16 in demo version.) Enemies *Blood (several zombies and a priest.) *Wolfenstein 3D (dogs but with pope hats. few minibosses...) *Batman Doom (robbers) *Cybie2.wad (basketballers) *Spear Of Destiny (Quarkblitz) *Zombies.wad (zombies and a ped.) *Reelism *Realm667 (most enemies) *Rise of the Triad (Monks and some enemies) *Happy Time Circus *Happy Time Circus 2 *Doom Center 2 *Hexen (Pig) *Heretic (chicken) *Action Doom (rabbit) *WhatDa'Fuck05.wad (fat naked clown guy, liquor loving keith and some levels in the demo.) *Brutal Doom (nazis) *Police Brutality (pedestrians) *Redneck Rampage (player and some enemies.) Misc. Sprites and textures *Action Doom *Action Doom 2 (font) *Blood *Duke Nukem *Powerslave *Heroes of Might and Magic *WhatDa'Fuck05.wad *Police Brutality *Wolfenstein 3D *Spear Of Destiny *Reelism *Doom Center 2 (HUD) *Brutal Doom *DETHAWSM.wad *Redneck Rampage *Rise of the Triad Levels *Brutal Doom - Icon Of Sin level *TurboCharged ARCADE! *TurboCharged ARCADE! - The Sequel Episode! (01MESSA and 03PARA) *Russian Overkill (CREDITS) *ZBlood (02HOME, 05MIKE, 04EMI and 13COOP) *Doom Vacation (15AQUA1, 16AQUA2) *Doom Center 2 (Porcodio a Perugia) *Happy Time Circus 1 & 2 (07CIRCO) *ArmageDoom (first level, 01MESSA) *Church.wad Other *Painkiller (Heart pickup sounds) *Serious Sam (multiple sounds) *Stronghold (Mace pull-up sound) Celebrities appearing in the mod *'''Francesco Schettino - captain responsible for the Costa Concordia ship disaster. "Fittingly", he appears in some sea-themed levels, and on one of the Multiplayer maps, taking place on a cruiseship. *'Father Pio' - an Italian saint known for possessing stigmata on his palms. He is depicted as two types of enemies - his disembodied head firing pictures of himself, and a giant version of him sticking his penis through the stigmata and firing rockets seemingly out of nowhere, with the second version first appearing in the Aquapark level as a boss. *'John Paul II' - a Polish pope that passed away in 2005. He is depicted as a boss (a re-skin of Cutmanmike's "Giant Squid" boss). *'Benedict XVI' - resigned German pope. He is shown surprisingly as an ally, being fired from the powerful LanciaRatzinger (Ratzinger Launcher) weapon, which can obliterate most of the enemies in seconds. *'Mike Bongiorno' - a famous Italian TV Show host, appearing as an Archvile-like sub-boss enemy. *'Moira Orfei ' - an Italian actress and circus preformer. She is shown with the body of Shadow Warrior's sumo monster and can be very dangerous due to her homing attacks. *'Emilio Fede ' - Italian TV Show host, shown as an ally that fights against a horde of zombies. *'Vasco Rossi' - an Italian singer famous for trying to take down an internet page that was satirizing him. *'Roberto "Baffo" Da Crema '- a famous Italian TV salesman, known for his style of promoting. Appears as a his big floating head. *'"Paolo Brosio" -' Similar WADs *'Regular Day' - German Grezzo-ish WAD made by TheBadHustlex. It's very hard, and focuses more on gameplay rather than being offensive. It includes many references to Nazism and internet memes. Levels include a school, Dimension Z (which is the most hated level in this WAD due to every monster being an Arch-Vile) and outer space. This mod also contains furry pornography and Rule 34 Pokémon images, to which the main character masturbates to regain health. It received mixed opinions, and below average response from the community. It got canceled. Links *Grezzo 2's download link (latest version, Italian) *Grezzo 2's Facebook Page (Italian). *Grezzo 2 Manual Download (Italian) *YouTube Channel of Grezzo 2's creator. *Day's official page Category:Megawads Category:Total conversions